The Fire of Gallifrey
by Agustina Ch
Summary: The times on the Prydonian Academy of Gallifrey. Basically what Theta, Koschei, Ushas, Shadow (OC character) and the rest of the Deca did when they were young and full of life and time to waste in jokes, dances and all those things. (sorry if it's bad translated, I did my best my first language is spanish) I'm still writing it so, please, check when you can if you want to read it.
1. Begginings

I

Beginnings

The universe is full of amazing things, among them are those we can not believe, and we called them as impossibles. These are, in some cases, as simple as the existence of superior races, planets beyond what our minds can imagine and beyond what our eyes can see.

As an example, I will take you to Gallifrey, a planet in the constellation of Kasterborous with the following galactic coordinates, ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero-zero-two from the galactic center, at 250 million light years away from Earth.

The planet has two moons, Pazithi and Gallifreya and two suns in its sky.

There on Gallifrey, the shinny world of the seven-planet system, lived the Time Lords and Ladies. The landscape, the skyline dominated by the endless white mountains covered by snow, trees, trees with beautiful silver leaves and roots of dream. The gallifreyans. They were so lucky to live there, where the red grass and the sweet smell of flowers accompanied the beautiful sunny morning and the sky covered by clouds in the same colors as the hills and meadows.

The Time Lords; thank Rassilon, Omega and the other, had the power to travel through space and time with their ships, the TARDISes.

In the capital, bearing the same name as the planet, so I will always refer to it as The Capital, were the Academies of Gallifrey, the High Council and everything related to the society of the Time Lords, founded by Rassilon.

The Academies are Prydon, Arcal, Cerul, Drome, Patrex and Scendle (named in honor of six major Time Lords), being Prydon in which our future Doctor studying to be a graduate Lord, Lord of Time, along with The Master , The Shadow, Rani and others.

Education in the Prydonian Academy is based on knowledge of technology and science. There Shadow, Theta Sigma (the Doctor), Koschei (the Master), Ushas (Rani), Magnus (Warlord) and other future rebels who are part of the Deca study.

So I finished this little introduction and let's begin with the story.

The class given by Borusa had already finished and the Deca members gathered outside the classroom to discuss a few things and catch up with the news. They hardly knew the future that awaited them.

Theta was not quite right with his marks, no clutch part of the privileged Deca, it was the best group of Academy students. Shadow helped him with this and even sometimes risked her marks for him as well. They were all good friends, despite the occasional bout generated by their different ideas.

The Academy was a place they should go and it took them to graduate as a Time Lord from around 100 or 200 yeas, so as Braxiatel said before leaving Gallifrey, when listened to the complaints of his younger brother, because of his jealousy " I'm so sorry, but everyone hates the Academy , luckily, I'm leaving earlier" and certainly this was true.

Slowly the Deca members began to leave until only Ushas, Shadow, Theta and Koschei stayed in the hallway. Laughing and talking about life.

"We should go for coffee to Earth" Theta said somewhat joking.

"No doubt" Koschei said seriously.

"As long as you get a TARDIS, as at other times, I'd love to go" Shadow was really open to the idea and agreed to go.

"A small explosion certainly could open up many doors …"

Everyone looked at Ushas seriously for a second and shook their heads, earlier times was not a good idea.

"So, we break the rules and go to Earth for one night?" Shadow finally asked to break the silence of their minds, since due to the guards, they communicated mentally.

Theta pulled a small red notebook and looked at some numbers. Then he smiled and turned back to the conversation.

"Thirteenth time this week," he concluded and started walking down the hall with the rest "And without counting that …"he made silent and blushed, and then followed with another theme "Better eat something on Earth,I listened to some teachers talking about London the other day, sounds good to me …"

Koschei and Ushas frowned confused and then looked at Shadow with dissimulation. She was indifferent and looked somewhat embarrassed at Theta.

"Thirteenth? I counted nine …." said Koschei

"I have a life besides you" Theta said and blushed

"I hope that life does not have a specific name" added his friend a bit angry.

Shadow and Ushas just let them go and sighed because of the Koschei childish jealousy.

Both then continued with the previous conversation in their minds and finally told them what to know, where would that TARDIS could be find, among other things.

The four students then searched in their rooms for everything they believe needed for a short trip to Earth.

Then met and took a couple of not frequented corridors to get to where they wanted.

Sneaking through the halls and corridors of the High Council, came to the room where there were all the TARDISes. Theta took the lead and opened the big door. All entered, lit by a single lantern, found the TARDIS and went, for some reason she did not say, Shadow had a key. The door opened and they entered the huge ship.

Theta closed the door carefully and then admired the beauty around them. He went to the console and gently stroked the buttons and levers, fascinated to be back there. After changing clothes, they were going to Earth so they did that and then everyone gathered around the console and went traveling.


	2. Breaking Rules

II

Breaking Rules

As Shadow, the best educated in the management of the ship, she was the one who led the trip with Ushas.

Soon they reached their destination.

Koschei and Ushas came first while Shadow and Theta stayed for a bit.

When Theta made sure they could not hear them he went next to Shadow and took her hand gently, she looked surprised and blushed a little.

Theta knew what he did, trying to calm her down, after her regeneration everything had changed, for her and for him.

The others had not been there so had no idea what had happened but Theta did know.

In the words of the young lady, "It was like the smell of a flower, with the fury of a dragon, as the night dancing and the suns burning inside you, that's what I feel, that's how it feels to regenerate."

No doubt, it was one of the most painful experiences to go through, one that Time Lords and Ladies had to pass in their lives, for the simple fact that this was in their genes.

He admired, no doubt, as, despite everything that had happened in her short life, she continued on as if nothing. Already a few months into this had happened, a few months from the first nightmare, the first problems and pain she endured first, but still went ahead.

The change was undoubtedly important, now his name was Shadow and Lux or Mia were gone, now his hair was short and black, whereas before it was long and golden, brown eyes when in the past they were grey and a little paler complexion. But inside, the mind, the soul, the memories were the same.

He stared at her for a moment and smiled sweetly. He cleared his throat.

"How's everything?" said with a reassuring smile on his face

"Fine," she replied sweetly but somewhat serious, she grabbed his hand and smiled a little, he was always there when she needed him, she could not ask for anything more than that. After that he looked at her more seriously "But that's not what you meant or am I wrong?"

"I thought you'd realize" he muttered "I was there, Shadow, I need to know what happens, I can not stand at the idea that anything can happen and I can not help you, just because you do not say it."

"It hurts ... it hurts so much" her eyes again had a spark of the old grey they had before and she hugged him "hurts a lot, Thi" she whispered, "I ... the nightmares, everything, everything is becoming so dark ..."

"Okay, I'm here, Shay, all will be fine ... I promise" he passed a hand over his head and gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe.

Ushas got tired of waiting and went back to the ship, only to find this scene that surprised her.

She raised an eyebrow in search of an explanation and all she found was that both of them ignore her.

She coughed heavily and then they turned around. Shadow and Theta blushed and sighed a little embarrassed.

They went out quietly and in silence, something that did not happen much. Koschei was boring, waiting outside and was happy to see them again, Ushas closed the door and hung the key around her neck.

They walked a long time in an uncomfortable silence, accompanied by the usual city noise, down to a beautiful restaurant located in one corner of the current London.

They entered and then a waiter led them to a free table, accommodated them in a somewhat romantic one, near a window.

They asked each his own, and the waiter left. They began to talk about anything really, with a total distraction of everything and trting to relax for a while.

"You think, Rassilon, will continue to implement policies of the old books that could of put us to death or worse, by what we are doing?"

The others looked seriously at Ushas, she had made before inappropriate comments.

"Can we talk about something that is not related to politics?" Shadow said quickly, trying to avoid the subject "we are alone, away from home. In a quiet place..."

"Exactly, you're right, we should talk about what Shadow and Theta do when we do not see them" said the other with a big smile on her face.

Koschei just stared at the two and stood with a blank expression, then rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing," said Theta and shook his head "what could we do?"

"I do not know, kissing, talking, telling corny, walking over rainbows ..."

Shadow laughed at Ushas ideas and elbows to Theta

"Of course, we also sing and dance," she said sarcastic "Ushas, we do nothing, we speak, in any case, help each other with our homework, but really, we do nothing"

Ushas noticed the seriousness in the voice of her friend and decided to remain silent, leaving the issue aside to move to any other. She smile when found one.

"I'm bored ..."

"Well, we could go on talking about rumors of Shay and Thete, but not worth it ..."

"Oh, come on! between us there's NOTHING do not bother in keep going with the same" Shadow said somewhat annoyed.

"Okay ... then we can talk about the meeting that will take place soon in the central hall of the Academy?"

The waiter brought their plates and they took them calmly, ate each thing and talked about that for the rest of the night, concentrating on the meeting and not the rumors that were spoken in the halls.

Finally after taking the dessert, coffe, they had to leave.

As Theta and Shadow were very close, when they could, Koschei and Ushas were so.

They went after them and they seemed very amused at what they did, even though they knew they should not do it because the rumors would run as it did with what happened between Theta and Shadow (although information was never clear).

They returned to the TARDIS and changed their clothes again to the Academy ones.

All of them were placed around the navigation console and led the trip.

They returned just a few micro-spans after their departure, which meant that there was almost no time spent off.

Everyone left the ship quietly and gently closed it. Shadow was in charge of ordering all, since she had the key and left in the last place. The rest of them waoted and then left.

So, they broke the rules.

And then pretended that nothing had happened. Each went to its room and spent the rest of the night preparing for the exam of the next day.


	3. Endergonic Reactions

III

Endergonic Reactions

* * *

_Endergonic reactions occurring within anabolic processes (those molecules biosynthesis) metabolism._

_Therefore tend to save, "save" energy in the covalent bonds of atoms._

* * *

Shadow sat at her desk and read the title of the assessment.

The biology of the Time Lords was similar in some ways to the human, but faster, so for us there were a little changes in the formulas.

She found it simple, so in less than she could have ever imagined she finished.

When he began drawing on wood and sharpen her pencils, she was cast away.

Somewhat bored, she began to walk through the halls of the Academy. She was, as always admired by the gardens and the suns in the sky for a while until she got tired of the monotony of Gallifrey.

Everything was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. But her life was what was becoming boring.

Something about her, something deep within her soul, was seeking freedom, was sought to run from enemy fire, run away from those who would catch it, wanted to jump off a cliff for fun, take a TARDIS and not look back. But that was only the most unconscious and irresponsible in part of herself.

Because Shadow knew that to leave, she had to finish the academy first and become a legitimate Lady of Time. Also had friends and family...

Perhaps, there was no family, since his parents barely spoke with her and were very busy on matters of policy to read her letters, but he had good friends and that mattered.

A tear fell down her cheek at the thought of all that her friends could suffer if she left them forever.

But ... what if she had to go? What if there was not another option? What if the darkness was so powerful that she had to make the sacrifice and go?

Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her back and straightened, wincing and then turn around to see Theta with misunderstanding on his face.

He took her wrists and stared at her, then took the tears away from her face, sweetly.

"Shay ..." he said gently, and hugged her, placing a hand on the back of her head, "What happened?"

"I ..." she said, but then she knew she will regret telling him what she thought. "... Imagine what would happen if ... I left ..."

Theta was speechless. Shadow being more than a friend -in certain things that would make him never be able to bear her loss and less to imagine such a thing- he understood the tears of his dear companion. Gently rubbed her dark hair and tried to calm her.

Shadow could hear the double beating of Theta, which for some reason was reassuring. Their hearts were so strong but hers also so fragile after her first regeneration, all had changed so much that she did not understand what was going on in her mind most of the time and it was hard to understand all the senses she had acquired so suddenly.

Just as it started, soon ended when both heard distant steps of someone approaching from the other side. Shadow walked a few steps away and blushed.

Who was approaching from was Koschei triumphantly walking with a big smile on his face.

"Endergonic reactions" said and laughed "easiest test ever."

"In your case" Theta said, he was not completely sure if he would passed.

"Shadow also" said quickly and took the girl's hand "or am I wrong, perfect student?"

"Well ... it was pretty easy, considering the fact that we study enough for it" Koschei played a bit with her hand and then made her turn around, she laughed, he always knew how to make her laugh "I do not think that this is an energy input but ... "

"No, it is not" he shrugged and said "but I bet it's fun"

"Mmmm ... well, then you should try to do it too," she took his hand and did the same, Koschei laughed too.

"If it's fun, why girls do not dance like this with us? ... It is unfair ..."

All three laughed at par and then sat on the floor of the great hall which was now abandoned. After a while they were talking about dancing and parties.

As if there was absolutely nothing out of place, Shadow began to talk about clothes in front of her two friends, at first they were a little uncomfortable but after a while, did not pay much attention to this and started to pay attention to the descriptions she was doing with extreme detail, because soon there would be a dance that everyone should attend and both wanted to see Shadow as Ushas in their best clothes.

It was a little late and one of the guards saw them and drove them away from the place, it seems, that they had lost about two classes and he sent them directly to the rector.

The three young gallifreyans walked with their heads down to the office, which was basically in the other side of the Academy, a mile or so of where they were.

* * *

They walked for half an hour to get to the office and knocked on the door gently. They would not be heard. However, the rector quickly opened the door and let out a long breath to see them in his office again this week.

"Now what did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing wrong, just missed a couple of classes to supplant them with other more relevant things to our lives," said Shadow very serious and disciplined "I was trying to explain to Theta endergonic reactions, and as my research indicates, it affect us, Time Lords."

"I can imagine ... " he said with sarcasm "and I do not, I'm sick of you-"

"Believe it or not, is true" she answered quickly before he ended the phrase "because I could prove my point right now in front of you, and certainly perfectly."

"So, Miss, do it."

"Of course," she cleared her throat and stood in a position, similar to that used to recite poetry "from the beginning of time, our race has evolved to the point where we can, without a doubt , regenerate "she looked at him while saying this and pointed her eyes, before grey, now, brown" as you can see I've been through one ... at any time of our life, up to twelve times, because after this there is a deterioration in our system that prevents any one energy storage such that it allows endergonic reactions in our bodies and metabolisms is greater to some extent to the quantity of exergonic reactions. "

"Back to my point, which is the key to my explanation, endergonic reactions allow us, within our cells to have a lot of energy that we can use in times when our body is in a severe crisis, or break, leading to regenerate and all our cells "die" to have a "rebirth". The process is painful but, "breaking links" and "creating new ones" is what we all need and then some time off in which exergonic and endergonic reactions can have a balance again and after this somehow we get back to endergonic reactions occurring in greater quantity than the other, if other feedback into a possible future. "

"Shadow ..." said Koschei and Theta surprised.

"Lady ..." the rector said, he was stunned by the words of the student "well ... I can not say anything about it, for a girl like you ... has been an incredible explanation ..."

"But not as complete as the one I gave to Theta ..." she shrugged and smiled "so ... I guess there is no punishment for us ..."

"No, certainly, the guard was wrong to send you here ..." the man opened the door again "you can go."

The three young students were with a big smile on their faces, although Theta and Koschei could hardly believe what their friend had said in so little time and so spontaneously.

Shadow let out their concerns in a long breath and started walking, they had to return to their side of the Academy, after all.


	4. More than a simple Dance

IV

More than a simple dance

Led by our beloved four students anything could go wrong.

But this night was definitely the night when everyone was going to be too preoccupied with other things to start thinking about jokes, or at least most of them, a group would always prefer the jokes before the simplicity and peace of the Dance.

Shadow finished choosing and changing her clothes.

Her brown eyes dazzled in contrast to the red dress with beautiful and delicate gold accents that she was wearing. Her neck, finally exposed, because she hasn't got to use the silly and uncomfortable Academy uniform, and the long sleeves of the dress, which had a Victorian touch; remarked, with no doubts, the traits of her sweet and young body.

She took a few old bracelets, worth of a queen and wore the earrings her mother gave to her.

Ready to go to the great hall, she looked back for a second, the mirror in her bedroom reflected her image. Although, it was not exactly her image what she saw in the mirror's reflection.

Shadow saw only a vague darkness in the mirror, followed by a haughty and terrible Time Lady, who had a sword in her hands and the same dress she was wearing. The image she saw reflected was, in some way, a reflection of her future. Tall, with beautiful manners, brown eyes and a dark brown long hair, with a pale complexion and a dark and creepy smile on her lips, the Time Lady looked at her, expectant.

She blinked quickly and the image faded away, showing now the reality. Shadow sighed and left her room after turning the lights out, it was not the first time this happened.

Just like her mind played with appearances, she did the same thing with people, being only a few people the ones who knew what was really happening with her life.

Theta, wearing a dark red suit, typical of Gallifrey, which highlighted her beautiful blond hair, was waiting for her, she could not help herself, she smiled when saw him.

Ushas and Koschei were already in the room while they were both basically a good distance away.

"You look beautiful tonight, Shadow" Theta whispered in her ear when she was near.

"Thanks" she said biting her lips and smiled "you look so good too..."

"Not like my beautiful companion" he said making her blush.

They walked in silence for a while, being Shadow the one who broke it, suddenly.

"It happened again" she muttered and kept her head down, making obvious that she was not proud or happy about it "it was... not... it was not me the one reflected in that mirror, Theta."

"Shay ..." he said as he held her delicate hand in his and fitted his fingers trough hers, in some way, trying to prove that he was there for her, "it's just ... it's just an illusion, sometimes we see things that are not there."

"It was" she pulled out his hand and said, hiding hers behind her back and then staring at him "It was, Theta, and the war was there, in the darkness, the only thing is there, is death, hatred and suffering and ..."

"No. Shadow, listen, Skía, Umbra, Sombra, listen, you're not a monster and I know you'd be incapable of harming someone, don't you dare to say that again" he placed his hand gently in her cheek and got closer to her "you're not that" he whispered and kissed her lips softly and sweetly.

They both smiled and walked in silence; they should get quickly there, because they were already late.

A few seconds passed after this and they got to the place with the rest; although the problem was not serious and they could keep talking about it, both dropped the subject and searched then for Ushas and Koschei.

Ushas was wearing a dress darker than Shadow's, but the detail that always stood out in the dressing of all the presents, was the gold and red details on them.

Several hours passed and the four students soon began to get bored, they danced and had fun, listened to music and talked about anything really, but in some point it was becoming boring.

And worse of all, most of the teachers were there so it was a bit annoying and inconvenient to do any kind of joke without being noticed.

Ushas and Koschei somewhat bored, decided to do what they could not do all night because of the talks and repeatedly bothered Theta when Shadow went away, for the simple fact that she was tired.

Theta was then alone and none of his friends were around to cheer him up, so he began to wander through the different parts of the room and talked to everyone, because he was really sociable. Finally, after half an hour he found Koschei and both began planning something, because they really needed to do something.

It was then that they made the great entertainment of the night. When teachers were distracted, they began to close and lock all doors and windows. Then, they moved quietly around the room until they got where the guards were, the control room. Excusing themselves, they got close and then got in and rang all alarms, after deliberately turning off all the lights and leave without a trace, then returned to the salon to fake terror, but really were laughing a bit and seeing how everyone was desperate for fact that the doors and windows were locked.

The screams of the students were heard in the halls; Shadow, who was near her room also heard the fire alarm and quickly ran up to her room, upon entering, with her hearts beating furiously in her chest, she noticed that there was no ash smell or any sign of fire. That's why she quickly changed her clothes for a more comfortable ones and headed the Student Council of the Academy.

At that hour of the night, the only teacher who was there was the one they called Reim, but he was too busy filling out forms and piles of work evaluating students. Shadow noticed the absence of several members who were possibly at the dance and knocked on the great door, thinking that I had not seen.

"Come in please"

"Oh, I... uh... I heard that one of the alarms sounded and came to report that there is no fire, really, there is not, and the alarm has been making noise senseless for a while."

"What do you intend me to do for you?"

"Tell someone to turn it off?"

"And what for?"

Shadow hesitated a few seconds, the conversation began to become an endless questionnaire. Reim was obviously a professor of philosophy, she sighed and then continued.

"Never mind the ..." she said and tried to think her words twice before keep on talking "but there are hundreds of students trapped in that place and probably a few teachers."

"You try to convince me, to help you, no doubt you are intelligent but the last student who managed to convince me to do something, was, definitely, Irving Braxiatel and you're not him."

A dark smile crossed the girl's face and taking a couple of papers; she sat at the table with him and began to read.

"The rating is excellent," she continued reading "but... is thus evaluating students who... are against the traditional laws of Rassilon... I wonder... why?"

The professor carefully looked at the girl and then continued his reading, although still somehow watching her closely, trying to figure out what she was reading.

Shadow looked at him and continued reading and at the end left the works on the table again. She stood and walked to the door almost victorious.

"The High Council I don't think they accept this kind of works, and less, the fact that one of the teachers is qualifying them this way..."

"Looking for an agreement?"

"All I ask for, are the keys of the meeting hall, nothing more than that, but you never let me finish my sentence when I got here, or let me talk, thus how would I assume you would not try to reach an agreement when it seems that is the only way deal with you." She said serious.

"Okay, Miss, have what you want; but I want one more favor in return."

"What can I do for you?" She said almost sarcastically

"I need you to lend me the services of your memories for the next class."

"...I guess... I do not think there is a problem with that" she said at the strange request that had been made.

After he had given her the key to the hall, she went off, she already imagined that Theta and Koschei were involved in this.


	5. A Way to Truth

_V_

_A way to truth._

Breathless, she reached the great doors of the hall; where once peace and music reigned and now, in a riot of screams and whispers, disaster and total disorganization; teachers tried to reassure all students who reported being in disagree with the fact that there was a fire, while others supported the theory, among others who complained that they were locked and had no keys to go out the place and check in that information, as Theta and Koschei had taken all necessary efforts to make this a great problem.

Shadow took the key and sighed, prepared for what was on the other side. When she opened the big door, a slight screech echoed through the hall and suddenly the silence was done, incredibly, all stayed where they were, without a word, so Shadow had to be the first to speak this time.

"There is no fire, I ... I realized that the alarm sounded for no reason and I went to ask for a key" the lady looked at everyone and then raised an eyebrow "You all right?"

"Apparently the keys were gone and all doors and windows closed, not now, since you opened that door. However, you have a key that we thought was lost, so I think you will not be surprised when I say that I believe you, Miss, are responsible. "Said one of the teachers.

Her face became out of any kind of expression. After all she had done to get the key, that they accused her was thus completely inappropriate and excessively wrong.

"I... I would never be able to do something like that, how do you dare to say that?" She said.

"I have no evidence that this has not happened."

"The Reim, he gave me the keys to open the doors for you, that's why I late."

"Excuse me, but I do not believe it was like that at all."

The other teachers asked the students to go back to their rooms; those members of the Deca were the last to go off the hall. And certainly in the eyes of Koschei and Theta were a spark of sadness and guilt that made both of their factions to become a sad reflection of their feelings about what might happen to Shadow.

She ended up alone in the great hall surrounded by three of the teachers. All she could say to defend herself was "denied" somehow and nobody wanted to go to call the old professor again, because the first time they did he refused to go and was very busy with all the projects he had to correct and read.

Finally, tired of the injustice of the situation, she sat on a chair and tried to calm herself.

"I could prove it, everything, by only showing you my memories."

The teachers stopped arguing about it and looked at her, puzzled. Everyone knew that the forced regeneration the girl had suffered had become her mind an unpleasant place for visitors of any kind, especially after the nightmares she had experienced in her post-regeneration.

Shadow looked at them as well, they had finally ceased to complain, but this moment was the one when everything got complicated.

She certainly knew her mind was a strange dark place but it was the only way that will made them not punished her and even, the only way to prove that what she said was true.

The teachers left the room for a moment, yet she was able to hear them outside but this time she decided to ignore that.

At the end they stood in front of her and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Theta knocked on the door of Shadow's room, believing that she had been set free, however, the door opened and showed only the loneliness of the girl's room.

Koschei came after him and they sat on the bed, admired a couple of seconds the walls, full of inscriptions in different shades of gold and then looked at each other. It was their fault, after all.

Theta took a long, deep sigh.

"She is not here."

"I'm sure she is with Ushas and the girls, you know how females are ... so ... different from us ..."

"Yes, but ... Kosch, I do not think they will go so fast or left until they found the real keys and stop believing that the ones she has are the originals, I don't think things changed much."

The other one lied on the bed and looked at his friend boring. All they could do now was wait. And waiting ,hoping that nothing bad had happened to her because of them.

After a while they started to get bored, both were really hyper and could not stand at the quiet room of the young lady.

Theta got up and opened the closet doors of Shadow. Finding it full of dresses, uniforms, clothes and other things they both knew. Although, they did not know that she had a brilliant and ancient sword through her things.

Theta took it in his strong hands and grasped youth. It was light, although it seemed quite heavy.

"It is really light"

"Of course, it may be for women, The-ta"

"Beautiful, did not know she had this in her room."

"I bet the task of the next six days, that the sword is only for decoration."

"Make that seven and I'm in. What can we break to prove our point? "

Koschei looked around, the room had a small balcony Shadow decorated and adorned with small sweet golden, red and grey flowers. However, the main floor had really strong roots climbing the outside wall. He pointed to the door, made of glass, and they went outside.

With sword in hand, Theta approached one of the closest roots and gently tried to make a small pit. However, the result, was not as he expected, the edge of the sword cut the root directly to the slightest pressure made by the young boy and fell with its ramifications.

Koschei cursed under his breath and then sighed.

* * *

There was a popping sound in the room. Shadow was back. The door slammed shut. Theta and Koschei entered the room again and saw her, there.

Standing there, her skin even paler than usual and her eyes denoting absolute weariness they had ever seen before in her. Without even saying a word, she looked at them in amazement. Something about her, some way, was just not right, Theta immediately noticed it and approached her, after leaving the sword in the place it was before they took it.

"Shadow?" He said softly and looked scared at her.

"I... I'm tired... Ok?" she mumbled.

"How did you get here?" Koschei asked, concerned for her as Theta.

"A guard walked with me..."

"I do not think you should be here, you should go with ..."

"No." she said before Theta could continue talking.

Shadow leaned back in her bed and sighed. Both young men simply did not know what to do. They both quickly sat on the sides of the bed, next to Shadow, and looked at her for a moment. Theta already had an idea what might have happened to her to be in that state while Koschei could not even imagined what could have happened at all. The future Doctor, gently took her hand and forced a smile. She just ignored him and looked at the door, hopeless.

Koschei then realized that it was everything about that tedious business of regeneration that had made them so attached and closed and that also, at times, could bring out the worst of him, because Shadow and Theta believed that he could not understand the complexity of the case.

So he decided to go and leave them alone. It was the only way to end the matter, from his point of view.


	6. Lies

_VI_

_Lies_

Koschei was gone, but Shadow did not say a word until Theta not pressured her to do it.

She did not want to talk about it, no doubt, by the manner in which she had tried to evade the issue from the beginning; but now, she was alone with the only person who could understand the situation, she had no choice but to lie, she just didn't want to hurt him or worry him further.

"Please tell me, is all I ask, what happened?"

"Nothing, it just wasn't fun having to explain everything when it was not even my fault that you had to stay all locked in that room."

"So ... you're just tired?"

"You could say, is that horrible run through the halls and that I have to do everything quickly so that nothing bad happened ... or at least, to help… I'm tired."

He looked surprised and then played a bit with her dark hair. He smiled sheepishly and continued his conversation.

"I do not think so."

"Why not?"

"There's something, something in your eyes, in you, that's not right ... something happens ... but ..."

"You do _not_ know what," she smiled and laughed a little, then took his hand away from her "I think you **are** tired and you think something happens when nothing really bad happened."

"Shadow, this is serious, I'm concerned you're suddenly so tired."

"Well you should not" she said dryly

"But it is. I cannot see you this way. "

She sighed and tried to think of something else, because, with only a touch and he could establish a connection, and he could detect that she was lying about it and see what really happened.

After a few seconds, Theta, gently took her delicate hands and stared at her, he was determined to get her to tell him what was happening, but actually had no idea how to do. When it they had to lie, Shadow was always undoubtedly more skilled and faster than him.

Their eyes met for a moment and they both turned. For some reason, they could not see each other without being disappointed.

When she saw herself in his eyes, she remembered how hard it was lie who she loved the most in the whole universe. And he, being reflected in hers, remembers how he was breaking that old promise, to protect all those who he loved and wanted to always have; besides he did know that maybe nothing could be done.

"You should go with Koschei."

"Shadow ... no, I ... I want to stay with you," he finally said with strength.

"You really do not have to do this, Theta, you can leave if you want, I'm fine, nothing wrong happened or will happen, so just get out of here" she said almost threatening him.

"Listen, I'm not leaving until I find it necessary."

"Theta Sigma, go away from here!"

"Why?" He replied the almost begging

"For the simple fact that it was your fault that they have to retain me more than they should, interrogate me and I was also forced to cover you and Koschei, the two people I least want to see and talk to, and you two dare to come and break into my room, touch my stuff, and wait, maybe? Believing I would forgive you because you just waited a long time?" She said a little angry and about to break into tears, something that would not do, simply because doing it would prove that she was lying and that she was struggling, hurting herself just to make him to leave, out of there and leave her alone "Go away like Koschei did, I cannot even see you ... "

"I ... I never thought you were upset about that, it was just a joke."

"You do not know what it took me to convince them to let me go."

"Shadow ... I'm sorry," he said speechless and with his voice breaking.

"Do not be sorry, it doesn't worth it, the best thing you can do is go" she gave up on herself and turned around to hug her pillow, not to mourn and control what was left of herself "Theta, get out of my room."

"I want you to know that, I'm really sorry ... can it be that possible?" He said and kissed her forehead "... I guess ... You do not want to talk to me for a while now" he rose from the bed and walked to the door, "I'm sorry, seriously, I really am"

The door closed and she finally burst into tears. Theta was gone, and it was everything, absolutely everything, her fault. She had struggled so much, she done that and he finally went away despite the fact that her two hearts were now broken, she had no choice, the truth would have been worse for him, this was the only way that it seemed fair.

After closing the door, Theta started walking, blaming himself for what had just happened, hating the fact that they had thought of making a stupid joke because they were so bored, he started missing the old sweet tone that Shadow had used earlier to talk to him.

He walked wondering what had happened to his friend, his lady, his partner, to anger with them, to raise her voice so loud, that neither he expected it, to look so scared at first and then, so brave in the end.

The only logical explanation, the regeneration, most of them changed so much with it ... but, Shadow was not the case, certain things may have changed but her soul was the same, that would never change, the memories, the same; but what her regeneration had dragged into her mind, was what worried him.

* * *

For a time, a long time, no doubt, lies would break their hearts and wounds would heal slowly after a long process in which one of them would have to give.

It was more than that, wait for the truth to come to light by itself, say it or let the lie reigns and never again speak for a childish prank, that had so little to do with the real reason that hurt the lady because she would not let it hurt him, never.

The days would pass with the summer breeze and things will not be solved easily, they would continue talking, they would have to pretend.

The members of the Deca would always be themselves, though, rebels and revolutionaries as always, but Shadow wasn't going to, she would never be, not after that day in which she had to open her mind to someone else, after so long, to relive the pain and the past, to prove the truth and simply defend herself of such injustice.

What is more, the lie, the pain that would cause her to see Theta not being himself with her and that he would go away with Koschei , sometimes, to not harm or put her reputation at risk, would hurt so much.

Without doubt it was going to be one of the most difficult times in the lives of the students, but things always change when you least expect it.

And the truth must come to light, always.


	7. Theta

_VII_

_Theta_

Theta sat on the grand golden staircase, in one of the meeting rooms, and looked around, something was missing, there was something that should not be there or maybe he was just worried and he should not let himself think something was simply wrong; but he noticed it, again and again.

His slender fingers formed a fist. Koschei soon arrived, and seeing his friend in such depression took a sit next to him and give a couple of pats on his back.

"Cheer up, please, you do not want to become our biggest fools that just keep quiet and suppress their feelings as something normal."

"I'm not attempting to repress anything, quite the opposite, I want to get it out but do not know how or why." said the young man and ran a hand through his blond hair, ruffling it.

"So?"

"Shadow was angry with us, well, at least she was very clear that did not want to see me ..."

"That was not ... a couple of nights ago?"

"Yes, but that's not the issue, the issue is that ... I cannot get the idea out of my head, her ... her eyes, the way she talked, never seen her like this before ... I was... I was wrong ... everything changed after her regeneration. "

Koschei didn't understand the words of his friend, earlier that same school year, when the young regeneration had taken place, at halftime she had, in which he became so close to her, that time that made Theta get convinced that Shadow was the same now, suddenly seemed to never existed.

"Shadow is the same. Nothing has changed, I agree that before was maybe a little more sexy ... but "Theta hit him to Koschei just behind his head and he laughed "Okay, Shadow is not sexy, she never was" Koschei laughed again but saw nothing helped to cheer up his best friend "Theta ..." he said this time seriously "the girls are well they are they, she may be in her days or something ..."

"Koschei, not that, it was ... her eyes ... her eyes, the way she spoke to me, I wanted to stay ... and it just made me ... that ... that's not her style of doing things, even ... she lied ... " This last word was said almost shyly and denoting a deep regret in his voice he just couldn't with it.

Koschei all could do was let him talk, because he had no idea how to help him, at all, he never had a problem like this, he had never experienced anything like. Not with her.

Along his hands and laced his fingers with each other, for a second imagined that the hand holding was not his, but it was hers; Theta, really wanted to do something to help her, to make her feel better, to fix things, but not a single good idea crossed his mind, not even a simple one.

He took a long breath and looked at his friend, to Koschei, sitting there, trying to give all his support and help, as he was sinking, drowning in a simple problem which could not stop thinking of.

"I ... I'm sorry, I'm bothering you, probably."

"You're my friend, we've known since we have ... what? Seven years? You would never bother me and you always hear me when I speak of the drums, I'm going to hear when you're in trouble " he smiled warmly and then stretched a little in his own place" we will make this better, I will cheer you up!, what might help? Ah! Sure, a trip on TARDIS? Ice cream? Nahhh ... that's for females "

A soft smile crossed his face and Theta looked at Koschei again with some hope, despite his concerns, he should have, after all that had happened, a break, a time to think and to improve things, and perhaps, maybe forget of Shadow for a while, even if it hurt, get distracted by other things, ignore the real problem and try not to deal with the situation that hurt both of their hearts.

"Sounds fair," he said and nodded "but I have a better idea"

There was no other choice but to take that idea off his mind and all he had thought to do ,was something that would keep him busy for a long time, as it certainly would help to concentrate on anything but not that deep ache, that guilt that filled his thoughts, that image would never leave his mind, the image of the sweet and beautiful girl, his friend, with her brown eyes almost black all the time, expressing with her tone of voice and manner a deep anger that he had never seen before.

"Okay, talk, please."

"Well, we could play something, it is not too late and the gym should still be open, I do not have problems with anyone, and I would help take away all these feels I have of wanting to hit someone"

"So, then, is determined, we will train, tired a little insurance will help distract you from your silly ideas, surely."

"Perfect!" Said Theta finally and stood up "we don't want to waste any more time here, right?"

Both young men were walking, calm, carefree, talking about anything else that was not related to that little discussion that Shadow and Theta had. All he did to forget the issue, and at the end of the day, with the weariness of his hand, finally, or rather, practically, that concern successfully was replaced by an intense fatigue that kept him thinking only on sleeping or eating and anything else but that.

Some time passed by and Koschei and Theta did relax a bit, relaxed and think less about the fact that something was wrong with Shadow.

At this time, the friendship between them was strengthened as never before had, and they both enjoyed time together they would never forget, despite the sudden mood swings that could Theta eventually suffer because the idea that something bad was happening was one he could not help , it would never leave his mind.


	8. Shadow

_VIII_

_Shadow_

Shadow took her sword and brandished, looked at the reflection of the silver blade, sharp and lethal. She let out a long sigh then saw that again, she attempted to drawn her future; when she saw that woman with pale skin, red lips and a beautiful smile that always stayed, even if the image that is reflected in the background was made out of war and pain, or all it had was fire or the remains of her room, which would probably be destroyed at some point in the future.

Theta had always said that "what you see in the future is just a guess and that you always had time to change it and modify it so that everything goes well, unless it is a fixed point in time".

She put the sword back on the ground and sat on her bed. Nothing was left.

Everything was gone because of him and what was worst she knew that Theta and Koschei would not be seeing her for a long time, until the school cycle finished, and it would be in a long time.

No doubt the girl was already thinking leaving the Academy sooner, and that's why, to stop thinking about that problem that had troubled so much her conscience and broke her two hearts, she decided to concentrate on the study and nothing more than that. So in a short time her grades began to rise a little more than they already were and she managed to talk to some teachers to see what would happen if she felt prepared to take the necessary tests to complete before the rest of the students.

One afternoon she was finishing analyzing teleportation with some designs that her Professor of Advanced Technology had left them and Ushas suddenly went to meet her, after a long time.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?" She said and looked at her friend, who had tied her hair in a ponytail, "What's the matter?"

"It's good to hear your voice after so long ... you've been very busy lately, I missed talking to you ..." Ushas smiled softly and sat next to her, on the library table "I was thinking that maybe you could help me with something ..."

"Me? Help you? But, if you're ... you're one of the best students in most subjects, and you do not need help from me, you have never needed it. "

"Not in this subject of matter ... not exactly ..."

"Oh ... you are talking about guys, not science, or am I wrong?"

"Yes ... but you don't have to help if you don't want"

"Of course I want, just tell me what you need to know"

"Well, you know that I'm surly with everyone and do not like behave exactly…like loving that of caresses, hugs and greetings ... is very rare and the whole thing seems extremely unnecessary, but ... do the guys like that? "

"I ... do not know what to tell you ... I guess so, since I cannot say that it is more a question of ideals and that… I know that Theta likes hugs and ..." she then went silent, she was actually going to say the wrong thing "Koschei, by the other hand, is not really interested and Magnus, as far as I know, not very affectionate but I guess Kosch does not mind at all ..."

"It seems that you know the guys pretty well, Shadow" Ushas laughed a little and looked at her, her friend had delivered, apparently, a sort of quality time with future Time Lord rebels from the Decas "who am I kidding, I think it is perfectly okay…to find their weaknesses and then manipulate them? "

"No ..." Shadow smiled for the first time in a while "is just the fact that the guys are pretty clear with that, but among them is not noticeable, when between girls they…is like they show what they really are, in low pressure, they work the best ... "

"That seems to be helpful ..."

"Yeah, just take it as an experiment, one of observation, you are…well by the way you are and all that… I'm sure he will not be able to resist your charms and finally fall into your arms."

"Thanks Shay, you're good at what falls to the guide."

"You're welcome"

Ushas rose from the ground and with a big smile on her face she left to pursue her stuff, now had a bit of a clue about guys liked or at least Shadow's opinion on the subject.

When her friend left, a cold through her spine that made her shudder and a very soft voice, as those who had terrified her when the regeneration started and after it, named her friend's future's name "Rani" said the voice; Shadow breathed deeply and covered her ears to then close her eyes and try to silence that voice that had left so long ago and now, in her worst moments, it decided to return.

That's how the nights passed and mornings came, and soon, the output of suns and moons coming began to mark a period in which nothing seemed to improve.

Shadow and Theta remained distant and didn't cross many words, while Koschei, Ushas, Magnus, Darius and the rest of Deca tried somehow to reunite them since that it was starting to be reflected on their nature, suffering and grief for this fight.

Theta was suffering a terrible feeling of guilt added the fact that he had no more the support of his dear friend when he needed it; while Shadow suffered terrible nightmares that reminded her that her mind was not the same and that lying, plus the fact that certain things had been removed of it, hurt more than anyone in the universe could imagine; such was the impact on both of the young Time Lords, that they spent whole nights awake, waiting for a solution that came out of nowhere, so, they never lost the hope.


	9. -little break- & -Time Lord Feels-

_Fall almost came to an end when they decided to do something and stop waiting, though not by choice, the help always comes from whom you least expect it, sometimes, all it takes is a little push._

* * *

**IX**

**Time Lord feels**

"It is a law, a rule, a statute, the fact that we, as a specie better than any other, and having to logically follow the rational healthy and proper way, always looking forward in the fields of technology , time and space, among others related to knowledge; feelings, primitive impulses, caused by hormones in our body, chemical reactions, and subjective unreal sensations, must be suppressed, is this, the only way to retain, undoubtedly, sanity and keep the respect that our specie has gained with the passing of the centuries.

In turn, my dear students, the emotions, the feelings are the biggest weakness of any kind, easy to use and a lethal weapon if handled well, and as we are the Time Lords and Ladies, we cannot fall to them as easily as the rest of the civilizations they do. "

At the end with this, the Reim, sat at his desk and stared at each of the students in his philosophy class.

He pointed to Theta quickly and told him to stand up.

"I have no doubt, I've been more than a span trying to explain this, and you, young boy, you have paid less attention to this class than any other student I ever had. And did not consider more than three reasons why this may have happened. Or are you ignorant and do not know how to respect your elders, or against everything I've talked, or just think I'm wrong and that you can explain it better. "

"I, uh ... well, actually, I do not think that feelings and emotions are so bad ... after all ... for some reason my parents had children ... because they loved each other and felt something... that is, is logical and right? "

"You are mistaken, young man, why your parents decided to have children is simple survival, the need to extend our race."

"Well, I do not think so. I think the feelings, such as you find wrong, are one of the most amazing things that can happen to anyone, without affection, without an appreciation for the other, we could never go ahead, friendship, love, hate ... are perhaps some of the feelings that led us to what we are today, right? "

"Theta Sigma is not the first time that you raise this, if I'm not mistaken. No friends, only allies, and certainly can stab us a knife in the back when we least expected. Love is an old and too primitive survival instinct, love, implies that the attraction between two individuals is looking for a unique purpose of reproduction and I do not think much than that, love does not exist, as I said, are simple hormones and chemical reactions lead us to believe to feel something. "

"Certainly, sir, you never felt anything for anyone."

"I do not have the need; the philosophy is all that matters to me and what I do. At my age perhaps, you will understand that the instructions and the rules are more important than any of the youth dreams that you or your colleagues may have. "

Shadow's eyes gleamed, with the hope that things could be solved, at the words of his friend, but on the other hand, part of her wanted to hold on to what the teacher had just established as a general rule and that they must all follow. Since undoubtedly the feelings, just terribly hurt and hurt everyone who played with them, with its promise of having a sensation and a better life.

Theta sat at his desk, without even caring that if he had been asked or not; while the old professor with his eyes cruel and vile, stood near his desk, looking at him and thinking furiously his punishment.

Then crossed his mind an idea, that would make Theta, so never again something so impolite and rude.

"For the next class, boy, bring me a paper of at least 150 pages, about why we, all of your seniors, we strive so much that you young people, learn that feelings are vague chemical reactions that make us weak and that hurt us as much or more than we deserve because they don't have any little sense in the end. "

"I will not reach as many pages in such a short time, perhaps you lost what little was left of ..." the young man quickly fell and looked unsafe "I will do what I can."

"Make the report as I asked."

The bell rang and the students of the classroom slowly withdrew, Shadow, was sitting in the last benches because she could not bear to see Theta or have to lie to keep going, while the rest of the members of Deca, sat at front, being Ushas, then, the first who left the classroom and Koschei the only one who seemed to want to wait for her.

Theta was gone, for now he must make a long report on something that he deeply hated and despised with all his soul to the next class and wasn't going to wait for anyone.

In turn, didn't want to see Shadow, since he did not want to be forced to pretend and even didn't feel safe talking to her, after the manner in which the fury of the young Lady had exploded that last time.

Koschei began to despair a little for the delay of the lady, so I went to where she was and helped her with her books.

"You do not need to help me."

"I want to make things right, okay?"

"What did he say to you?"

"Well he said you yelled ... and that you did not seem very happy about what we did, I don't blame you, I want to kill people who made me look bad in front of everyone and also who make me stay with teachers for a stupid and unnecessary thing to give explanations when the matter is clear, in fact, I would be able to pursue these people until they cannot never regenerate again, even if it cost me my death ... I left the subject, didn't I? "

"Yes, you are" she said and nodded.

"Sorry. The point is that it's okay to be angry, despite what the professor said, even if we do not want, we feel, and anger, anger is common. But ... so is forgiveness. "

Shadow bit her lower lip and looked at him for a moment, confused, by one hand, it was rare that Koschei, shaped somewhat calm about being violent and to put to come to this, and on the other, he was right, of course, after so much time, it was time to tell the truth, although it would be difficult and could even hurt him or cause him an awful anger at her.

"You're right, I'll talk to Theta, thanks" the girl gave him a pleasant smile and took her things to leave, "and I assure you, I'm not angry, I ..." she sighed, "I could never be angry with either of you. '

"Well" Koschei smiled back "see you later?"

"Of course, but do not say anything to Theta."

"You sure? He was pretty worried about it and now he has this report to do and ... "

"I want to surprise him ... and I do not want people to be talking out there and that ..."

The young Time Lord, future Master, left the room. Shadow left after he was gone and went straight to her room.

Theta and Koschei waited for their gym class and when he noticed the smile on the face of his friend could not do anything but ask. Koschei with a half smile just shook his head and told his friend that he had found very entertaining the discussion he had had with the teacher, in turn, reminded him that was absolutely his fault and he did not even think to help him write the report, not for anything in the universe.


	10. A Moment of Happiness

X

A moment of Happiness

In the sweet features of the girl there was a smile that was not going to be easily erased, she was determined to tell what had happened to Theta, but in due time, at least, she knew she could count on something with Koschei and that was something that was itself appreciated by her.

She left her books in the room and quickly changed for her gym classes, which she attended with Ushas.

Things seemed to be improving after so long and that was what she loved the most in the whole universe, because all she really wanted, things will get better.

In her brown eyes, a little spark of happiness shone and she completely ignored the reflection in the mirror of reality, this time, only this time, when she should have paid attention she ignored it.

She closed softly the door and forgot to close it properly before leaving, yet this did not affect her at all, she ran to the large gym, since she was running late, a fact that had become usual since she had insisted more on studying than anything else.

With her mind free of that terrible concern that before affected her terribly, Shadow slipped in class and arrived just before the teacher said her name.

The young ladies, all in their gym uniforms were saying almost singing "present" for each name in the list, the professor finally ended and divided them into groups, the class, about three hours long, made all of them finished tired, so much that anyone was going to worry even a little in attending the following class.

Shadow and Emisy went off together after class, they went to one of the gardens to get some fresh air and relax after those hard three hours.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything really, and without touching the subject of evaluations that will soon take place in their lives.

The afternoon passed quickly and the twice twilight, typical of Gallifrey, marked the end of the day and early evening, which brought the two beautiful moons at the night sky, that bright stars invaded.

The two girls finally divided and left, each for her side. Shadow walked alone by one of the great halls of the Academy, to her room, and suddenly Theta crossed her path.

Both looked in amazement to each other, alone, after so long.

A smile crossed his lips and none of them knew what to do, it seemed almost done on purpose that both have been found. They greeted each other cordially and then went together, but with no intention of going anywhere.

He sighed, then looked at her, at some point in the walk, now, he could see her closely and talk quietly, but rather, he had an intuition that something would go wrong, because he had this strange feeling that what he saw hadn't vanished, something was still wrong.

In turn, she was lost in the immensity of the Academy, and for some reason, began to enjoy being there with him, also she was undoubtedly surprised after all, too.

As they advanced, the hallways seemed to grow a little more enlightened, and left the glasses and mirrors reflect the image of them two, the two young Time Lords walking in their red and gold robes, trimmed in gallifreyan, by their school.

Shadow noticed that the image was not distorted at all and stopped to check on the reflexes. Theta, baffled simply and stood beside her.

"What?" He asked and took the hand of the young Lady "Shay?"

"I... I see nothing but our own reflection ..."

"That's normal, no more than our reflection is on the glass."

"Theta, darkness" she approached the glass and put her hand on it "is not there" she smiled.

The young man came quickly to her and hugged her from behind, clasping his hands in front of her hip and placing his chin on her shoulder, as they were about the same height. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Shadow, that is, wonderful, incredible, amazing ..."

"Yeah, I know," she said happily, "I know"

She then turned and hugged him back, a big smile on her face and there was a tear of joy accompanying the time that would last less than expected by both. Theta simply stood beside her, hugging her and holding her close to him.

Happiness in the laughter of both was amazing, never a more melodious and sweet harmony.

With a triumphant air, they walked through the halls, holding hands and smiling.

"It's you."

"Excuse me?"

"You make the darkness go away, never noticed that until now"

"You sure of what you're saying?"

"You make people better, Theta, I just do not know, how" Shadow smiled sweetly and looked him in the eyes

"I am the man who makes people better ..." he smiled "sounds fair, I'm _The Doctor_" Theta laughed a little.

"Nor to exaggerate" she said and laughed too.

They walked a long way until the night was at its best and went out into the beautiful flower gardens as always.

For a while they only cared to look for a place to sit, until finally, they did.

At the top of one of the small hills that were formed, they sat on the soft red grass. And sighed, the night was still young, like them.

"I'm sorry ..." she said and leaned back suddenly.

"Why?"

"I lied."

Theta lied down beside her and looked at the stars for a second, admiring each constellation and thinking about how to respond to what she had said.

"Okay. You are forgiven, forever and always completely forgiven. No need to worry, I'm not angry with you."

"I know ... the point is that I did not want to hurt you."

"So ... are you going to tell me what really happened?" He said softly and took her hand to remind him that she had his full support.

"I have to, sorry if it's a long story, but ... you have to know." Shadow cleared a bit her throat and try to calm down, but she was really nervous, "That night, in which I had to stay in the classroom with the teachers, I could not prove then I was telling the truth until I ventured to show my memories ... "she looked at the stars with a slight smile and continued" ... they went without any problems, but the locks, those things you try to enclose, soon had to leave ... I showed them my memories and they agreed that I was right, that took a couple of micro-spans, a negligible time compared to what it took to block everything again that should not have entered my mind, never " Her eyes became expressionless, it was hard to move on and although Theta knew what she was going to say, it was important that she told him "That's why I came so late and so exhausted, that's why I lied, I could not dare to tell you that the voices, that the darkness had become, not after everything had seemed to improve so much. "

Theta gently rubbed the girl's hand and laced his fingers between hers. It hurt him to know that Shadow would have hidden something so bad for so long but he knew that her only intention was to protect him and try not to worry him, which reminded him how much she cared, not anyone could endure such martyrdom, such pain to keep this secret for so long just to protect someone else, and even if it were, those were his thoughts in the matter.

"Shadow, it takes such great courage to say something like that, and much more to do it when you don't want the person who you are with to suffer." He sighed slightly "I ... I knew from the beginning, I had an intuition that something was happening but I dared myself not to speak, and although I did at one point, I didn't insist as I should, though. You know that I can do anything for you, and although it hurts to know that you wouldn't tell me this in the first instance, but is fine. I will not judge you, because I know that I could never know how it feels to be in your place, I know you did what you thought was right, and if that was the right thing for you, so it was for me. " as she struggled mourn, he noticed that her sweet eyes reflected sadness and concern he had this as well but in his mind, he continued with a sweet tone "Shadow, do not worry, just enjoy the moment ..."


	11. A Step Into the Darkness

XI

A Step into the Darkness

It was getting late but none of them two wanted to leave that place.

The peace they were into, besides the fact that they could speak freely about anything, it was something they did not want to set aside, they just wanted to enjoy the moment, a moment of happiness, a moment of their long lives that they will never forget.

Anyway, soon a guard was going to make a guarding change, and when he see them there, he was probably going to tell them to go out, also they should get some rest for the next day's class.

Shadow got up from the ground and then helped Theta. Both began to walk again to the Academy, they planned to return to their rooms before dawn, but they actually did not.

At the first light of the suns they were just in the gold and red corridors of the Academy, connected to the main hall, and then they would directly go each one by their own way. The place was quiet and it seemed that nothing bad could happen, they were living a moment that was just perfect, but nothing lasts forever.

Both stood on the major arc of the aisle, holding hands. Shadow sighed and prepared to say goodbye to Theta, even if she was going to see him later; after everything that happened that night of confidence. In turn, he simply did not want to leave her so he took her hand gently but nervously.

"I think it's time for us to go, to where we should in the beginning"

"No doubt... but it seems that was predisposed to found each other, I don't think it was a coincidence that we met in the corridor..." he said smiling.

"Even so, we must part" Shadow smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly.

Theta simply folded his hands behind the back of the girl and didn't let her go. He kissed her forehead and then blushed a little. He would not just leave her as he took the first step last time, it was time for her to give and to define what this really could be.

The girl's cheeks turned red as the grass where they had been sitting that night, she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled. Shook her head slightly, Theta could be so annoying when he wanted something, and then she finally kissed his lips. His eyes closed, he stayed behind and continued the kiss, just a moment passed and both looked really embarrassed by what they had just done.

Theta had to do a report about why were their feeling useless, and there he was, kissing her best friend and showing her his affection.

Shadow sighed and gave him a big hug, their hearts beating heavily in each chest. She pulled out then and looked him in the eyes, with a shy smile on her face. She decided to go and walked to the hallway which she had to follow; Theta somewhat disoriented by what had just happened, stayed where he was.

A moment, just a moment, not even a decent amount of time to remember, took to his hearts to stop.

Shadow, who used to walk down the hall, suddenly stopped half the way, and froze, staring at nothing. She had faced, the reflection, the image that never in her life had noticed, her person as before, but this time, what she saw there were the two people who ruled her mind.

She and Darkness.

A chill went up the column of Theta and made him shiver, this could not be good, he ran to her and grabbed her arms. Her eyes, lost in the blue, she was just in some kind of shock. Theta looked in the direction in which she did, a simple reflection. He turned his gaze to the girl, but didn't understand anything. He ran a hand down her cheek and kept his eyes all the time directed at her, trying to see what was happening, looking for a sign, something, anything, then stopped to stare at her brown eyes.

"Shadow, this is not fun" he said and shook her a bit "SHADOW!" then said somewhat desperate, thinking it might be a silly joke.

"I..." she whispered and blinked confused, her voice was breaking with every word "I... I... Thi... darkness ...is all ...so deep... so dark... I..." her complexion paled even more, this was not good at all.

"Yes?" he said, trying to sound strong and confident in front of her, trying to give something to lean on, something to trust, because it hurt to see her like that and didn't want to disappoint her.

"...I'm sorry..." she finally said and closed her eyes softly.

Her knees failed and she had fallen to the floor if he had not been there to support her and take her. No doubt it was something serious what just had happened; he had never seen such a thing happened to her, her regeneration had been a seesaw of pain and in some little moments her mind was abstracted from everything and she could even forger what she was doing or where she was, but…she never had fainted.

"Shadow, please," he said and kissed her lips "Shadow, wake up, please, I beg you, I beg you."

His hearts beat furiously and echoed in his mind, which had fallen into a terrible confusion unhelpful, of course.

"Shadow, open your eyes, open your sweet eyes and say you're fine, please just..." He took her hand tightly and ran a hand through her burning forehead "Shadow, come on, you have to... for me" he understood then that nothing would happen, seeing absolutely no encouragement to awaken her.

Everything indicated that it would take a long time until things solved again.

Theta settled her in his arms and carried her carefully, took her up, her fragile and delicate body shaking, he was not going to leave her there; he wouldn't leave or rest until he knew exactly what was going on.

He breathed deeply and then rose the Lady from the floor, the weight of her wasn't not a problem and he wasn't weak. Hoping that someone knew what to do, went to the staff room.

They all had to be there at that time, after all, the teachers should come together and he couldn't think of a better plan. Strong, should remain as insensitive as possible, Theta couldn't let the situation affect him. Because that would show his weakness, as The Reim had said, feelings only made people weak and hurt them.

And no doubt they did, Theta walked the halls with an unconscious girl in his arms, no matter how tired he was, went to the teacher's place to ask for help, he just couldn't do anything.

Finally he arrived in the great room and opened the huge door, knocking before entering had no sense.

Somehow he had total control over himself and didn't let a drop of pain or despair be reflected in his face, but his breathing was affected and find himself panting from exhaustion.

Everyone stared at the scene.

An uncomfortable silence, broken only by the sound of breathing and the heartbeat of Theta and of all present, flooded the place.

Borusa and a couple of teachers came forward to discuss the situation.

"What happened here?" Asked the first

"I…Do not know" still holding Shadow, he said softly "I ... we were talking and ..." he gulped and sighed "she just ... just ... fainted."

"Theta. We need to know what happened."

"She ..." he didn't know how to explain it but he knew that most of the teachers were aware of the events related to the regeneration she had suffered "the Darkness, the deep darkness, that's what happened."

A couple of teachers laughed a little at the explanation of the young, so his just gave them a menacing look that betrayed anger caused by their laughter. This was not a joke.


	12. A Need

**XII**

**Needs**

Theta slept on a rustic wooden chair, his arms and head on the table and that book he should read the open. Lots of notes and pages around him, the library was plunged into a deep silence, and it was interrupted by the coup that gave Koschei on the table to awake him.

Startled, he squinted and frowned, you could tell for his eyes, he had a lack of sleep and you could see in his expression the grief of sorrow of his soul.

His friend sat beside him and took a look to the book in the table, he read a couple of pages and then closed it. He knew the situation was concerning his friend, as much as himself, albeit in a different way, because he was not better informed than Theta. He clasped his hands and looked attentive, let out a long sigh and then decided to start a conversation, the silence was too uncomfortable and unbearable to the sound of drums in his mind.

"The test is tomorrow" took the book and said "you should study."

"Yes, I should, but ... I have not slept in a while and ... the silence of this place, brings me peace and is so quiet..."

"You're letting it affect you."

"No... I'm not letting anything affect me." He denied.

"Theta, you're letting it affect you and you cannot deny, we all know it."

It was true, after that morning, after that little incident, he wasn't sleeping well and even his performance was down. He rubbed his eyes and then ruffled his hair a bit, then nodded.

"Perhaps…" the young man could not hold a long yawn "...well, actually, yes."

"Anything new?"

"No." he said simply and bit his lower lip "They won't let me enter the room where she is, talk, see, no, nothing ...they don't want, and I don't even know why, they just don't."

"Well, you could talk to who is in charge, a guard, doctor, perhaps she wants to see."

Theta's eyes became gloomy and sad, Koschei stared into them and then looked away, trying to see anything but not the sadness of his dear friend, this kind of thing were the ones that most cost him.

"She's unconscious, from the first day until now, she did not wake up at any time, Koschei, not..." his voice broke "no one has even establish mental contact and ... the last alternative is ..."

There was no need for him to end the phrase, Koschei already knew what he was going to say _induced regeneration_. The last resort of any Time Lord if it was for them impossible to heal, but she didn't present any kind of wound or injury, or a bump, and was the only alternative left if she didn't awakened suddenly; by all means they had tried, or at least, so they said, to awake her and nothing seemed to work.

Theta took the book and reopened in the exact page where he left it before, he didn't want to continue talking about it; and broke his hearts to know that nothing could be done.

Again the silence became uncomfortable and Koschei rose from his chair to leave, he couldn't bear to see him like this, but on the other hand, he also had to study. With deep sadness he retired and left Theta alone, maybe it was also the best for him, some time alone, to think about what to do to calm down.

Theta finished reading what was missing and went away.

Determined, he went to the hospital where she was. A young man in such a depressing place, he would at some point be "The Doctor", but these places just gave him a bad intuition and reminded him that life should end, and that not everything is perfect for the Time Lords as it seemed to be. They also could get sick and die, but it was not something that everyone remembered because of their long-lived lives.

The door of the room was in a beautiful hall that had a large amazing window. A guard was in front of it. He steeled himself and went to confront him, it was his right and his desire to see her friend after those two long weeks.

Before heading to who guarded the door, he knocked four times on it, although there was a possibility that she was awake. To his knocks the guard looked at him a little funny and then sighed.

"Nobody is going to open up, Sigma, is the third time you do the same, give up."

"You say that because you don't know her at all." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"What do you want?"

"To see her, talk, know how she is."

"You cannot, you cannot, and easy boy, she breathes."

Theta looked at the man and raised an eyebrow in question, he didn't only make him angry but also had made fun of him and tried to bury his faith in her.

With a deep grudge he got closer to the door, and placed his hand on the latch.

"You're not getting in, no one can enter, except for the doctors and her parents."

"I know who I am and I have every right to do so, I am even in the damn visiting hours, let me get in."

"I cannot, not my orders, it comes from up and I have to do it, like it or not."

Theta then leaned his back against the door and kept his hand in the same place as before, even if it was the last thing he was gonna do in his life, he wanted to see her.

"You could make an exception."

"No" he said dryly

"She's my friend and I want to see her, just that, nothing more than that."

The guard refused again and placed a hand on his shoulder that made him abruptly removed it from there and looked at him with a vengeance. Theta knew he could fight him and many more without problems, but preferred to save the chance for another day. He sighed and looked around, he didn't want to get to anything violent. He noticed then , all windows formed a beautiful gazebo that showed the gorgeous and futuristic, almost utopian landscape of Gallifrey- bright and amazing with all its buildings and Academies-, but it wasn't that what he saw, he noticed that one of all the windows, was open.

"Okay, maybe is not the best idea."

"That's right. And I do my job so I ask you, please, go. "

Theta walked a few steps to get to that window and pointed.

"Why do not you fulfill your duty? Threat of entry and is not even guarded. "

The man sighed and walked toward him, a little annoyed, walked over to the window and tried to close it, but it was locked. Theta had a distraction and seized the moment; he ran to the door, when the guard realized this, he had already entered.

Therefore he needed her, missed her presence, her voice; and this, more than a whim, was, undoubtedly, a need.


	13. The End of The Wait

XII

The End of The Wait.

The room was almost dark, the blinds drawn, letting go through the cracks a little of the outside orange light, Theta closed the door and locked it after entering; almost making no sound, he walked, to the lonely white bed that was surrounded by some appliances in the room.

His young friend, lying there, breathing softly, was sleeping. For Theta it was hard to see her like that and mostly because he never saw her rest, not a single nano-span, it was just weird, and there she was, resting, her eyes closed and an air of peace surrounding her.

Not a single sound seemed to disrupt the peaceful sleep of the lady who was in a sort of coma, perhaps waiting to wake up.

His gaze was becoming sadder as he walked to her, but he was also surprised.

He approached the bed and sat on one edge, sighed, it was something he always did when he went to her room and made now he was doing it again, but he knew it would not be for a long talk that would end in laughter and silly comments, this was going to be just silence.

The silence that had made his wait end.

After so long; after a couple of weeks and so many events that led him to lose almost any kind of faith there she was and there he. A terrible distance between them; not physical, but spiritual. She was sleeping and he must bear to see her like that, as never before.

Gently took her hand and looked again, he just could not bear her absence, and it had cost him so much to see her denying so much not to hurt him, but it was even more painful, because he knew the amount of chances that he could have to do something to help, and they were almost nil.

A knock on the door, one guard was probably angry; Theta smiled and put his hand on the temple of the young lady. Hoping for something to happen, rested the tips of his fingers on it and closed his eyes.

Another knock on the door, Theta positioned his other hand across her head and sighed.

"Please ... Shadow" his sweet tone begged for a second even in the mind of the girl.

The third knock was followed by the sound of several voices. But the voices were not coming from outside, the voices were coming from the room, it was pointless for him to hear them if they did not really exist but there they were.

A sweet laughter was heard also, Theta shuddered but remained there, waiting for a signal.

He closed his eyes for a span and for some reason, everything changed, the room was a simple sketch, an illusion incredible compared to the dark night forest where he was now. Shadow looked pleading for him to leave. Panting she ran to him and shook him. Her eyes were flooded with a sweet chestnut color which replaced completely clearly that he was use to see every day.

Trembling ran a hand through her pale cheek; she just stood there, not knowing what to do. She was going to speak but knew he was not a part of the nightmare she was living, he was the most real thing in this dream that had took place in her mind while she rested, he really was.

She hugged him tightly and smiled. He stayed in his place, was speechless, she was simply, was ...she was what he most wanted to see it, and he had her now.

He could, no doubt, though it was an illusion of the mind, feel the hearts of the young lady on his chest, beating fast and feeling undoubtedly her strange and sudden icy breath, as he could smell the sweet scent of her hair, it was like summer flowers and brought him such good memories, and this for some reason he believed it all, though, it was and he knew a mere illusion of the mind.

Shadow left him for a moment, smiled sweetly, and then, looked around.

"Theta ... how did you ..." she muttered and frowned "Am I awake?"

"Uh ... no ... I ... I just put my hands on your temple, your forehead…and try to make some connection before the door opened, the guard kicked me out and things went wrong ..."

"So ... be here ... and all that ...is not a bad thing?"

"No, because I can see you" he hugged Shadow once more "Oh! You don't know how I missed you ...

"Theta-I ... we have a problem ... I ... I cannot…not yet ...is not the right time, I cannot get out of here ..."

His eyes turned and stared blankly for a moment, everything seemed to be so good, so full of life, in such an amazing condition and yet ... she could not get out of there? ... No sense, Theta took one of her hands and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Shadow ... I ... do not know what to say, but you have to wake up, I know you do and everything will be fine ... because things will simply be fine, can you trust me?"

She released her hand and sighed, sat on the grass and then leaned over it.

"It's just ... I don't know, I don't think it's right."

"Life is an eternity, and I would wait for you but it is not only my time, is also yours, Shadow, you need to wake up of this, you need to come back to us, we miss you, everything seemed so well ...what happened?"

"If I knew, if you only knew, do not you think I'd tell you?"

"You're right" Theta sat beside her and looked at her strangely, almost lost in her eyes.

"'It's been a week or two ... and I ... I just ... don't know what to say ... is that, Darkness is no longer the same as before, it becomes stronger with every heartbeat, with every step, with every breath, and with every single nano-span that passes, Theta ... oh ... I ... I don't know, this ... this is simply the option that seems safer for everyone"

"It's not for you, so, then it's not for everyone."

"That has nothing to do with this, as you are safe, everything will be fine for me."

A sudden deep silence surrounded them and they both did not hear anything, the voices, the whispers had left them, a little thing that calmed his mind, but made her get worried.

"All right, we should get out of here, but ... you must be aware that things are not going to be good when I get home"

"While you'll with me it will be fine..." he said not very aware of her words.

She stood up and then helped him, so he did like in that night so long ago… already ...

The voices started to whisper again, both were suddenly got paralyzed by the terror, and the way in which those infernal murmurs echoed in the infinity of the dark and dreary place they were.

They were afraid, both afraid to die there and never go back to Gallifrey, if it was possible to die in a dream, what Theta had no doubt about it at all, but Shadow did have.

_"At night will not spend a single second without remembering the image of all those who were" _said some voices

_"Lie ... not a day they will pass ..."_

_"Not a single Nano-span..."_

_"Death, the fire of Gallifrey burning in their hands ..."_ an evil laugh followed this remark by one of the sweetest voices "_in their hearts, in their minds and bodies"_

_"It will burn!"_

_"They will return to the ashes"_

Both were shaking in the place they were standing, holding hands, no one knew what to do, how to get out ... And the voices simply repeated over and over again the same messages of pain, death and suffering already saturating the peaceful air of the night and replacing it by whatever it was, the suffering of their minds, beyond anything else.

Shadow kept hearing voices and could remember almost all messages and warnings, which were multiplying as the nano-spans passed. Everything indicated the beginning of a war and was all that seemed to remain. Death and pain. As if the blood that was running was not enough and as if the regenerations that would be missed either.

"A Phoenix. From the ashes and to the ashes goes back" Shadow suddenly said and voices were silenced.

"What?"

_"One of the two ..."_

"Shadow, what does this all means?"


	14. Phoenix

XIV

Phoenix

Something shook Theta's shoulder, something stabbed in the Shadow's arm, a new murmur of voices broke the forest and a dazzling golden glow seemed to cover the place.

She blinked a few times and started to make out a new look completely different from the previous one, while the forest was fading slowly and a new light, now white, pointed to her eyes, trying to see if her pupils dilated or not.

A male voice, soft like a purr, called them, but now it seemed that the presence of Theta was gone, a voice was heard, it was saying their names repeatedly.

Shadow finally realized what was happening and felt completely recovered. What had stuck in his arm was nothing more than a needle containing a chemical to awaken and certainly what Theta shook shoulder was nothing that the guard who used to guard the door of the room.

When the doctor realized that she already seemed to know what was happening, he called a nurse who was at the door and basically relieved the job to him, to go and check on Theta.

"I need you to tell me your name and title" the young said with a slight smile

"Lady Shadow from the Academy of Prydon" she said and looked somewhat surprised "but my name was Mia at some point ..."

"Your mother was right, your mind is perfectly clear"

"I want to fucking throw out everything " she complained almost unconsciously, realizing a bit later she looked away, a little embarrassed.

"It's normal, but I do not think you can. Nausea, dizziness, headache and a sensitive ear, are some of the symptoms that you two may be suffering. "

Theta was being reviewed as the guard held him strongly not wanting him to fight or try to escape in any way. The young man did not move and certainly he was not seeking any other problems outside of the ones he already had. The doctor checked a few things on him and then gave him a glass of water for him to calm down and take a pill that had given him. Asked the guard to go away and leave him alone.

"He broke the rules, he must be punished!" he said the offended

"He's young, and I think he learned his lesson, it does not matter much if he broke the rules or not, the lady there is awake and aware of her actions, not hallucinating or worse."

"I'll take him with the High Council"

"No, I'm the doctor and I will not give any charges against him."

The guard finally went out, but was somewhat insulting softly and with a deep resentment in his mind that anything would take out, he could not fulfill his job and that was just obnoxious.

Both young Time Lords were struck by the last part of the answer to the guard who complained "hallucinating or worst" Was there anything worse than that? Shadow looked at the doctor but a sudden pain burst her peaceful security. She ran a hand across her forehead and then felt the heat that this presented. Theta, although dizzy, walked over to her and looked puzzled.

"Did I forget to mention the fever?" Said the nurse who was sitting on the bed "I'm sorry, is that… it was not related to the post-connection and you both have ..."

"No need to apologize," she said and sighed "I'm fine ..."

The doctor then approached her and took her temperature, then scored on a long sheet full of numbers. Theta simply remained in place with great intrigue.

"Do not worry, it's the lowest temperature you've had and it seems that you are improving, soon you'll leave here and go back to your studies, until then, you must rest."

"I think I've rested enough."

"Shadow, seriously, stay here a couple of days, we will come to visit you all tomorrow, if we can ... Yes?" Theta took her hand and squeezed it a bit, he knew how much she missed being awake but her health was more important "I promise"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, with an air of happiness in her eyes that now looked as usual; her dark brown eyes sometimes invaded by a reddish shade were back to normal.

The room had changed completely since he came in, the blinds were now high and the view of the Capitol was visible, in turn, now there was more people in it so it seemed to have more life and the silence of death had been replaced for talks.

A book lay on the night table placed beside the bed. An old book with a neat black leather top, with inscriptions in gold and exquisite red symbol, was placed in the center. None of them both, realized its existence until the doctor and his companion went out. It was then that Theta had the freedom to sit in the bed and watch her closely, almost, examine her to make sure it was not a dream and when he saw that strange book in that wooden table.

He took it and gave it to her immediately, since there was a note with her name on the first page.

"Did you bring me a present?" She said when he handed it.

"No, but it has your name on the first page ... is not yours?"

"Well, at least, until before you give it to me, it was not ..." she flipped through the book and noticed that the pages were yellowed somewhat "Was this here before you came?"

"I do not know; I did not pay attention ..."

Shadow gave a half smile and then took the time to read each of the chapters to get an idea what it was, even then, the last one, were in a language that seemed to be unknown to them even so it seemed to be really relevant, so it really she did not draw much of the book.

The title seemed a little short for such a book and taking in count the issues that seemed to be trying, it seemed to make no sense.

_"Ashes to Ashes"_

Both recalled almost at the instant the dire warnings and the conclusion that she had arrived, her hand trembled and the book fell to the floor. Theta couldn't believe it, it couldn't be a coincidence.

When she dropped the book, three notes fell from it. Theta left the bed and bent down to pick up the book that had frightened both with only its title. Seeing the other notes carefully took them and showed them to her.

_Theta, Gallifrey, Phoenix._

The notes had been placed at the end of the book for some reason.

Each nano span that passed, the more terrified they became, and every letter in that book could mean so much more than it seemed. The girl's eyes were no longer the same joy and of his either. Theta took her hand again and sighed.

They could not forget those voices now...


	15. Known Strangers

**XV**

**Known Strangers**

She improved faster than everyone expected, which surprised them but not those who really had hope in her.

Shadow walked through the halls of the Academy when suddenly met Koschei and his great ego, that will never put aside, and his eagerness to get into trouble. He was with other young people from the Academy, including Magnus, but when he saw her he left them and gave her a beautiful smile.

It was usual to meet in the hallways but it was a bit different because it had been a long time since she did it for the last time.

"I missed seeing you here" Koschei said looking at the dark haired girl

"I missed being around here too, so I guess is fair enough."

They both sighed and then looked at the birds passing through the beautiful orange sky, adorned by the two suns of Gallifrey. A moment passed and then the conversation continued, it was just weird, somehow, speak normally after certain events have come to light...especially those related to the rest of the lady in front of Koschei...

"And... how was your day?" Shadow asked, to break the uncomfortable silence

"Quiet... Magnus and I were telling the boys how, with Theta, we beat a pig-bear this afternoon when we were outside..." He smiled a little "is a long story, we didn't kill him, if that's what worries you " added when saw how the girl's eyes had changed from a peaceful to a sad expression "we just scared it. "

"Oh... well...I ..." there was something that had changed and she could not help it, so Shadow just sighed and gave him a sweet look "that's good ..."

"You look... Shay... Are you really tired? Is there something wrong?."

"No, no, is just that..." the girl had to quickly think of an excuse "I'm a little rushed and I have to work on all the projects that I could not do while I was... you know..."

Koschei realized she did not want to talk about it, and simply nodded and then left, he had a meeting that evening, all the guests were members of the Deca. Shadow was not obviously influence on the group now, it was over and she would not be part of it, not because she did not love it or because she disliked it, but she had sent a letter to Ushas so she could tell the others; in it she explained her situation and the fact that she was probably leaving, thing that, nobody knew, just the one who received the letter.

He went to the meeting without any concern and the idea that Shadow was not going because she had to study. On his way he met Theta and was soon the others started to come to the main hall they have chosen, that among them all, was one of the least used.

With luck on their side, they began the meeting by welcoming a new member, Milenia.

As the _second_ female member of Deca; since Shadow was no longer part of the group.

Everything seemed to go well, Drax, Jelpax, Koschei, Magnus, Mortimus, Rallon, Ushas, Vansell, Theta and Milenia were quietly gathered in that lonely room, talking and discussing some things, nothing really important, even if it really was, mostly, to pass time; also were thinking of the future names they should choose as graduated and recognized Time Lords.

In some moment Theta began to doubt, for some reason, the only reason that Shadow was not there was the study, but she had so often left school to spend at least a few spans with them ... this seemed just too weird.

Among the many questions that were being made, most of all, related to trips they wanted to do experiments that Ushas and Magnus wanted to accomplish, Theta interrupted everything.

"Does anyone know why Shadow didn't come?"

Everyone muttered in the room and looked at him; Ushas drew a beautiful and delicate silver letter, written in red, those were signs made by Shadow, almost nobody decorated letters as she did, taking into account the work that required.

Theta's looked puzzled and then breathed softly, whatever it was, seemed very important.

_"Dear colleagues and friends"_ Ushas began to read the letter and had an expression of regret in her eyes, anyway she still continued _"I regret to inform that due to events that have taken place in recent years, mainly because of my regeneration, I leave the Deca, I must say it has been a pleasure and certainly unforgettable the time I spent with you; but I must say goodbye and focus on more important things at the moment. I plan to keep in touch with you, you are my friends after all, but please I ask you to eliminate any record of my activity in the Deca and I sincerely apologize for all the complications that have given you. Never lose hope in yourself and Gallifrey. The Shadow._ Mia's name is crossed and she did not put the stamp that corresponds to this group. There are a couple of notes later, but I do not want to read them, Thi ... " she finally said and looked at him.

The young man was silent, did not understand anything, Koschei stood firmly instead, now he knew the reason why she did not accompany him when they met in the hallway.

Theta suddenly rose from his seat and left the room. No one stopped him, everyone knew where he was going and it was something that they would not prevent.

Not only because of the rumors, also by what they saw, he and she were something special yet rare, unique, perhaps, and it wasn't the first time something like this happened, Theta simply leaving them to go with Shadow.

Within a few spans, he was at the door of the room of the young lady. Unsure, full of doubts and really nervous, he knocked on the door four times, it was a custom to do so when, actually Shadow asked him always to do it, saying that if she did not hear the first knock, she would listen to the following ones.

She opened the door. Seeing him there and in that state of nervousness, all Ishe could imagine was that something bad had happened. Shadow let him and he sat up in bed with a terrible look of pain.

For some reason there was no mirror in the room and it caught his attention, in turn, was the first thing he noticed after seeing her, so sweet and beautiful as he remembered.

Shadow sat next to him and looked at him confused, she had not a clue what could be happening, and if she did, she would not pay attention to it at all.

Theta gently took her hand and saw some scars crossed her palm; it was rare that this had happened to her, yet, just ignored them and smiled softly, only for her.

There was a terrible weight on his chest and he needed to take it out, so many things on his mind, so much intrigue that letter caused him; he remembered those words that hurt him. Theta looked into her eyes and ran his hand down her cheek.

"Shadow." said in a tone she had never heard, one of deep sorrow and concern.

"What is Theta?" she said seriously.

"Not... you're not a member of the Deca now..." he said but what he really wanted was to ask her.

Shadow removed his hand from her cheek and looked at him, disappointed of herself, for not being able to tell him before, she was feeling guilty. It broke her hearts to know that she was going to reassure those words and that she couldn't explain why she was doing it, in turn, she also realized that he had not read the notes that were in the letter, and thanked Ushas had not shown them, because that would, mighty destroy him forever.

"No, but that does not mean we cannot continue being..." Theta suddenly kissed her, interrupting her, and she stood there in shock.


	16. -little break- & -Laboratory Work-

_Once more, things got complicated, but this time, for good, the group was divided, in some way, the fights became less serious and for a time, peace filled those halls that the Deca occupied in their meetings._

_Shadow focused on her studies and Theta in his, of course not to the same extent, the young lady had every time less tests to be done and he was going to leave at a normal pace, thanks to which he would graduate with the rest of his friends._

* * *

** XVI**

**Laboratory Work**

Ushas took the beaker and set it on the burner.

Magnus, who had agreed to help her, but quite rare of himself actually, was there; making notes of the different results obtained at different temperatures. The lab rats and rabbits were in their cages.

She took one of the little white rabbits and then sprayed with a cold sample.

The little animal sneezed and then began to shine. Ushas sighed and then let him back in the cage.

"It does not work as I expected"

Magnus laughed, obviously never thought she would make it. He took another sample and sprinkled in another rabbit. The animal died instantly.

The future Lord of War, looked at Ushas that now had a small smile on her face, and frowned. He had not found a way to make the animal _transform_ into something else instead of shining, dying, get sick or lose all its fur.

Theta opened the door and joined his two friends, but he was only there to observe, did not much care about what happened to the animals, however, it gave him a bit of shame that they have killed much of them.

Amid all these experiments, they forgot more than one of the mixtures in the burner, they were entertained talking. And that, that sample, was going to be one of the most terrible for them. In the future ... at least that would be the sample that Ushas will wear to _transform_ a small rat in one big enough to _eat_ the cat of Rassilon.

Then they started testing large numbers of samples that were gradually separating, rating and up to the last, which was going to cause a little incident that cost them more than they thought ...

Do not forget, thanks to their careless young talking, not only one sample stayed in the burner but different ones were, about three or four.

Theta suddenly looked at his watch and realized he had to go, then got up and started walking to the door; Ushas, was near one of the samples and Magnus by her side, trying to get her away from it, he wanted to analyze it .

While this was happening, the sample began to boil and smoke began to fill the laboratory. Theta, who was about to open the door, bent down when saw the smoke and Ushas did the same, but Magnus did not crouch or cover at time as the other two. The sample exploded, a foul smell made the three of them feel sick, the pieces of glass were all around and the destruction that had caused the explosion left Ushas under rubble of what some part of the lab was, Magnus was lying on the floor, left apart, forgotten.

Theta quickly noticed that Magnus's forehead was bleeding and went to him for help, but he only refused his help, and a faint flash of golden light played through his fingers.

"You can still be saved" said as he held his hand firmly

"Theta, go away with Ushas, there is no time, we do not know if other samples-" he coughed some blood and then looked somewhat concerned "this are my regenerations, not yours"

"You're spending them in meaningless things, there's still time to stop the process"

"Theta Sigma, get out of here" was the only answer he gave him and then pushed him back.

He was one second still, unable to do anything, then ran out and took off the rests Ushas, before leaving she took a couple of bottles that could still be used, or seemed like they could.

Although there was no time for formalities, Theta left Ushas go out first and then he left. They closed the door and then both leaned their backs on the corridor wall. They sat there in silence and watched for a while. A shout came from the lab.

The young man was regenerating, but this time, it was not really necessary. Some spans passed. Ushas and Theta remained in the corridor all the time.

Borusa went through the corridor as usual and saw... both _teenagers_ on the floor and the lab still smoking, what had happened was not good at all. The professor looked at both and then sighed.

"What happened this time?"

Ushas ran a hand over her face and then looked at the teacher, as she would explain what happened. Still did not know, but with trying she was not losing anything.

"We were, Magnus, Theta and I ... experimenting with a laboratory formulas, we have permission to use it in hours of rest and as it was empty, we take the opportunity ..."

"Well, and ...the smoke?"

"One of the test tubes with chemicals exploded and burned and destroyed a part of the counter ... and ... well ... we had to get out" Theta said and then stopped.

A young man with dark hair and tired look very different from Magnus, but still with the same essence, walked out of the lab. He stretched a bit and looked at his friends.

"New teeth ... not so bad" said as if nothing had happened and then greeted his teacher.

"Magnus, well, you definitely do not want to know more about the subject" the teacher kept going but not far before he turned and looked at the three students "I will report the matter and provide you with a schedule to give an official release on it and take responsibility for your actions" said dryly, then left.

The three looked at each other and then sighed simultaneously. They were in serious trouble and this ones would not leave them easily as before.

Of all, Ushas was the one that would be in more trouble, since all the evidence would suggest that she was the cause of the problem, while Theta would be taken as a simple witness who had little to do with it and Magnus would be taken as Ushas like the cause, though because he had regenerated it would place him also as a serious victim in the incident, and also the only one.

They were in trouble, the three of them, in serious trouble and with the High Council; unless they thought perfectly something to get out the problem and were consistent in their confessions, things didn't look for them really bright.

Magnus was the only one who seemed to be careless about the fact that everything seemed so complicated, it was more entertaining admire his new body and proving what kind of things could do better than before... maybe the regeneration had changed his hair color, but had not yet seen a mirror and Ushas and Theta were in no mood to answer his questions; insignificant things compared to they what they would have to do in a while.


	17. An Unexpected Situation

XVII

An unexpected situation

Shadow was sitting at a long bright brow wooden table. Not a single book over it, only a red pen and an inkwell of the same color; a pair of papers and a questionnaire that covered a large part of her studies.

There was a sand clock on a secluded table on a side, at its side an older man, some gray in his dark hair and some wrinkles on her face cracked youthful appearance. He wore a long blood red rob, the sleeves were decorated in gold and his eyes were fixed on the young student that had begun to answer the questions when the clock was turned.

No doubt she had studied really hard for that test, before the sand had finished she signed and gave him the test.

A smile on her face, that vanished when The Watchman asked her to sit back and wait for the results. The library on the wall had plenty of books, however, she did not want to read about politics and the only company that would have until the end of the day would be the one of her mysterious guardian.

He returned after a _brief break_ to then come back to the room with her. It was his job to watch over and she had decided to take her exams individually, alone, and more rushed, in turn that was the reason why she could have used some kind of trick, impossible to do in a larger room and with more people around, so that's why he was there, to watch her moves.

She leaned her back against the uncomfortable chair and ran her hands behind her short black wavy hair. Shadow sighed, then raised an eyebrow to see that he was watching very carefully. After a dull silence the Time Lord smirked a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen an expression like yours"

"Is that an insult or ...?"

"Not at all, do not worry, but your expression is unique and ... I was thinking about something else"

"Were you laughing at me?" The young lady was about to jump from her seat and hit him but regretted when he shook his head.

"No, as I said, I'm not, I honestly do not care ..." his voice became a purr and looked at her with his golden lion eyes "Are you leaving soon, or am I wrong?" Asked and stared, his eyes always fixed on the young girl.

Shadow never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life, he had guessed, as usual, the plans she had in mind. She stared there for a moment, then blinked quickly before proceeding, taking a long breath to continue.

"It is not of your business"

The Watchman sat in a chair and rested his elbows on the table, looked with some disinterest, then smiled slightly. It was not possible for anyone to live with the charms of that beautiful and singular man, the Council had itself much against him, and yet they trusted him "the sincerity of his words are always reflected in the purity of his eyes" that was what they said when someone questioned the fact that a decision was made by his wisdom and opinion, making the "Great and Glorious High Council" remain almost ridiculous to turn against their own ideas because of an odd Lord Time with great wisdom and powers of persuasion

"The fact is," he whispered and then shrugged "it's not my business, but" his eyes turned to the student and he threw his hands in the air "I am still your guardian, and therefore, it is one way or another a matter of my business"

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"I would respect that, but I must insist. I wish the best for you, you just know me, and you've been forced to be under my tutelage. I know more than you think, not just about the present, the past, the future, the possibility, under my sleeve I have more than you can imagine. "

"Well, in that case, yes. I'm leaving. Not today, not tomorrow, but anytime I will, and you do not need to have explanations about it, if you know so much. "

"You must understand ... however much you want to leave, for that you need help and permission of the Council."

"The last thing I have it, when I submit my situation, talked about the study of the possibilities and explained to them that it was an advantage for them, the Council blindly accepted my deal."

"You cheated on them?"

"Not exactly ...rather than... let's say I made them believe something terrible to let me go, so that way...they could not say no."

"Even though you are clever, don't you think that was not the best idea in the universe?"

"Actually, keep harmless the ones I love is pretty good, but I understand that you are jealous of me, I bet you also want to leave..." a grin grew on the sweet features of the young and the guard nodded bitterly.

"However ... I have not left this place, yet. And not because the Council doesn't let me, is because I have not found a good opportunity, you are few subjects away from graduation, I do not doubt your abilities or wisdom but I doubt on your conscience. What if you end up betraying yourself, your people, everyone, for doing this? "

Shadow frowned, then stared, intrigued by his idea; the possibility was not big, but not small. That was what she believed, as to do statistical accounts could lead the rest of the day, and in turn, would mean that someone should consult the Oracle, or at least one of its members.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The response was followed by a silence of the grave, very common in the academic life of the Time Lords. It was said by many in the corridors that teachers caused silence itself thanks to their incredible telepathic abilities to keep students more focused on classes or to emphasize a challenge, bereavement or severity committed; on the other hand, there was also a rumor that in the presence of Rassilon, the silence was greater and even more terrifying and petrifying, because he was a very important authority, his power was magnificent and no sound or word could mean the death to one who had caused in some cases.

Anyway, this silence did not last long, but it was awkward and odd. It was unusual that a student of little range to answer this way to their elders, but certainly the fact that Shadow was related to the House of Redloom explained her momentary darings and demonstrations of valor and courage, which were very rare in young students and even those who had to face their elders.


	18. Collateral Damage

XVIII

Collateral Damage

Gallifrey, the suns shone before the night fell, in a magnificent sunset, giving an orange color to any landscape and bringing hope to the young, a year to so close to its end, everyone could enjoy the warm weather. The Council, however, remained cold and gray as ever, their seriousness seemed to be the perfect excuse, for many of their old and worn members who despise the warmth of the moment, specially, and despised that young students were revitalized by it just as to the people least related to politics.

In her room, a student thought about the results of her evaluations, that were extremely positive, everything was approved. A few weeks more and her life would change forever, these things would end, the school, the study ... the friendships.

She sighed ass he realized that was going to lose more than what she was about to win. During that time she had to take charge of her exams, Shadow had decided to let her hair grow, not to bother on tidying her room, get rid of objects that could not or would not be useful in a future because it remembered her of something ...

Lying in her bed in an unusual way, with her feet on the headboard and diagonally, the young Time Lady admired the red color of the ceiling. All rooms of the Academy were equal, all colored with a dark red or a bright red, with gold accents, a gothic guards here and there ... very comfortable beds ... two night tables, one in each side ... sometimes she wondered if things could not be so monotonous and boring.

A noise broke the _"meditation"_ of the lady in question. A knock in the door ... then two, finally four. Determined not to get out of bed, she looked concerned the known wooden door, with those familiars brands that she had made long ago when blocking it with a chair.

"Who dares to break my studying?" said seriously trying make go whoever could be on the other side.

"Shadow, is Theta...can...can I get in or ... you're too busy?"

With a leap she stood up and hurried to the door, getting in the way of things that were scattered on the floor. She breathed calmly before opening the door and tried to accommodate her hair a bit, it probably was a mess.

"Thi!" shouted excitedly as she opened the door and then hug him tightly.

"Shay!" the boy whispered as he settled his arms around her and smiled innocently because of the reunion.

When they got apart a tear appeared on their eyes and they both blushed a bit. Four hearts beating at the same pace. They sighed and then entered the room.

"Per se ... I apologize for the mess ... I do not bother much lately in tidying ..."

"You're lucky to have never seen my room, then, is worse than this," said Theta after kicking a pair of sneakers and almost trip over a blue leather bag "Brax always says I could have a temporal scratch hidden there and nobody would ever know "

"Well ... who knows ... maybe there is one in here," they laughed

"How's everything?" he asked finally

"Pretty good, I'll end with exams in just a couple of weeks."

"And then you'll go."

Shadow froze at that moment and tried to respond but there was nothing to say. Then she sat down on her bed and patted the space beside her. The young man sat there and took her hand firmly, laid his head on her shoulder and sighed slightly. A deep sadness invaded the room and despite the warm tones that surrounded them, everything became gray gradually.

"I found the letter you gave ...to Rani ... I stole it ... I wanted to see something ... wanted to remember the exact words you had written ... your explanation ... I wanted to see for myself if it was real ...I did not expect to find this, I guess ...maybe, it would have been better I had never found this letter you wrote... "

"It was always on your right to read it."

"I should not have taken it so..."

"It's my fault I did not tell you"

"Rani will kill me"

"If she does ... she will have to deal with me"

"I thought you trusted me the most"

"I never wanted to hurt your feelings or break your hearts ..."

You were never mine to keep... always from fate... I would have understood"

"Fate has its twists ...I would come back to you... even if it was the last thing I do in my life ..."

"Perhaps ... we cannot escape the darkness ..."

"Where there's light there'll be darkness, Thi ... this is my fault ..."

"How?"

"We both know what a shadow is ... and I ruin your light when you're with me"

Theta gently kissed her lips and faced her, a hand on her cheek, forehead to forehead. He breathed the same air as her for about some few microspans and then closed his eyes.

"If what you do is darken my life, My Lady, the shade you give me is the most perfect and sweet thing I have come to appreciate, understand and enjoy in my life" he kissed her again and smiled

Both wept silently as time passed around. The separation was inevitable, getting to see each other again, unlikely; the pain, deep; the regret, infinite. A knock broke the quiet and both got alert, wiped their cheeks a little and walked toward the door, Shadow was who opened it to find a figure in the darkness.

The Watcher got into the room, uninvited, and looked both indifferently. He crossed his arms and pointed to the door defiantly, fixed his eyes on Theta and like a dog that has just been nagged, he got out and quickly attempted to greet Shadow. The door slammed behind him abruptly.

"Juliet" He curtly said and shook his head

"I ..."

"No need, I fully understand how difficult it must be for you, but I do believe I've explained previously that kind of collateral damage that could happen if you wanted to leave."

"This is an exception."

"I'm deeply sorry, is no exception in any way possible, in any alternate universe, in any temporal space ...is just... impossible."

She sat back on her bed and gently stroked the place where he had sat. A new weight fell on her shoulders now, and knew that more would fall soon.

"Youth is a precious gift that you cannot enjoy. Rebellion is an act in which you cannot participate. Tranquility is not an option and love either. Lady Shadow hat how they will call you from the moment you leave this place and all you do to honor that title is to make fun of the rules that have been imposed upon you. " his deep voice and furtive hunter eyes made of him more a judge imposing a sentence that a guardian recalling a lesson "... If you really want to save some time, if you really thought you could make a difference and if you ever set out to do that, in this very instant you are proving me the opposite. Kiss your Romeo while you can... I know you want to, but we all know how the play ends. "

Once again, he was right. She glared at him, a fire burned her hearts in an incessant way and then suddenly everything disappeared. A moment of passion taken off by the cold of the truth, if she really intended to stop the darkness that ate her soul and corrupted her spirit, violence and anger was the least needed.

She nodded and then began to tidy the things around her.

"I understand."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I'm willing to save him, after save me."

"May I be curious ... from which danger will you save him?"

"You'll find out, when the time comes." She brushed out some dust from that old book that once appeared in that hospital room.

The Watcher helped her tidy the rest of the stuff that was on the bed, and when the night began to replace the sunlight of the day, he left the room, leaving her with a warning and advice, along with a decision to be take.

As he walked through the golden and bright halls, partly illuminated by the light of the moons, he came across a young couple, without paying too much attention to where they were going, he apologized for the interruption and waved briefly. Their faces were covered by a hood, so he could not make out their faces but their voices were known, and, if it were ever necessary, he could swear that these young were Magnus and Koschei, that for some reason had a suspicious look and notorious hurry.


End file.
